


Dulce infierno

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No hay mayor tentación, esperanza onírica del amor correspondido, que supere el afable sentir de un beso.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✨♥️Historia beteada por la inefable thenomansland 😍♥️✨
> 
> Porque obviamente no iba aterminar esta maratón sin mis hermosos esposos inefables 💕✨💕✨
> 
> No sé por qué últimamente me he estado obsesionando con estos dos, pero no me estoy resistiendo en absoluto así que, ya vez, terminé una cantidad mayor a la planeada de historias jajaa. 
> 
> La verdadera sorpresa es la historia del final ¡ni siquiera sé cómo pasó! 😋 Pero ya está hecho y ni modo jajaa. De cualquier forma, espero que estás locuras mías sean de tu agrado 😚💕✨ después de todo, están hechas con amor para ti ♥️♥️♥️

**I**

  
Crowley quiere ser una cuchara, un tenedor o una taza de té. Quiere ser un hermoso atardecer lila y el violín del músico en el parque. Quiere ser un libro y el gatito de un solo ojo que nunca se deja tocar pero que siempre se pasea libremente aceptando comida de extraños.

Pero, sobre cualquier cosa, le encantaría ser una silla, un banco o una mecedora, estaría en su cenit cuando finalmente desafiara las leyes de su propia creación y pudiera, sobre su regazo siempre dispuesto, ser el único lugar sobre el cual Aziraphale pudiera, quisiera o deseara sentarse.

Encontraría una dicha inimaginable cuando el ángel tomara de sus dedos cualquier azucarado postre, y tal vez lloraría en el momento en que su voz y sus colores fueran dignos de la mirada suave y cariñosa de aquellos ojos claros.

Iría sin peros de vuelta infierno con tal de tener en la piel toda afable sensación de ser acariciado por esas manos. De saberse bajo la mirada azul y tener bajo su cuerpo el dulce toque de su Aziraphale provocaría en todo su ser una dicha inimaginable de la cual jamás querría escapar.

Y, sin embargo, aunque estaba seguro de estar tan dispuesto para ese hermoso ángel, mientras sus miradas se conectaban en un plano que ningún humano podría ser capaz de comprender o explicar, lo único que quería, que esperaba tener, era solo un beso.

Pero cuando Aziraphale cortó la distancia, tomando entre sus hermosas manos el embobado rostro de Crowley, el demonio poco pudo hacer para cerrar el efímero espacio entre sus bocas.

Se había desmayado.

**II**

  
El viento frío removía los largos cabellos de Crowley. El césped picoteaba traviesamente las piernas de Aziraphale. El atardecer había marchado sobre el horizonte, dando paso a la oscuridad. La luna sonriente, blanca como un conejo, resplandecía con débil luz en las hojas de los árboles.

—Las odia… ¿No es cierto?

Aziraphale todavía miraba enamorado al cielo nocturno, encantado por el hermoso espectáculo de las preciosas estrellas que lo surcaban, como si de ríos de diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes se tratara.

A pesar de su magnificencia, el dolor inocultable en la voz de su querido demonio pronto rompió el hechizo. El ángel pudo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Crowley sufría.

—¿Quién podría odiar algo tan hermoso? —preguntó, reteniendo las lágrimas, el sufrimiento de su querido demonio golpeándolo directamente, sin filtros.

Crowley no intentaba ocultar cuánto le dolía.

—Esta es su forma... —susurró— de rechazar mi creación…

Una nueva herida fue abierta en el pecho de Aziraphale. Una lágrima consiguió huir, resbalando sobre su mejilla. Para cuando una más le siguió ya estaba girando hacia Crowley. Nada había más importante que él. Sostuvo sus manos, besándolas con adoración, sus ojos todavía húmedos lo miraron con todo el amor que sentía, con más de lo que podría expresar en ningún momento.

—¿Querido mío, acaso no lo ves? —preguntó, su voz queda, suave—. No las desprecia. Las adora y las ama, por eso baila con ellas.

A la duda que imponía el pesimismo de creer que sus palabras no serían suficientes, le siguió una fuerte explosión. Entonces, Aziraphale recibió con alivio y gloria la etérea luz en los ojos de Crowley.

Conseguido su deseo por aliviar el dolor ajeno, su pecho rebosó en la calma, la felicidad y la incalculable sorpresa que su demonio apenas intentó ocultar. Cuando fue encerrado en un bien recibido abrazo, sintiendo la cálida y apacible emoción que con fuerza había reemplazado al dolor, se refugió sin mayor espera en su calidez.

Pronto la alegría iluminó sus pensamientos, tal como el brillante resplandor de las estrellas en cielo.

**III**

  
Crowley jamás había tenido la intención de saber qué tan inteligente era, pues nunca había sido un punto de interés. Recientemente, sin embargo, tenía la creciente sensación de que, aun luego de todo lo hecho, era un tonto. Por supuesto, entendía a la perfección que en realidad no necesitaba saber o comprender algunas cosas o situaciones, pero este algo estaba empezando a sacarlo de quicio.

Sabía las consecuencias de hacer preguntas, pero tampoco es que eso pudiera tener alguna repercusión ¿no? Se trataba nada más que de un malestar (aunque él no se enfermara) que terminaría tarde o temprano. A pesar de sus síntomas tan específicos, debería ser suficiente con esperar. Aún si llevara siglos sintiéndolo.

En verdad era un tonto si despues de todo ese tiempo aún no entendía el porqué. De cualquier forma se negaba a preguntar. Ya podía verse sufriendo mil años más… ¡Pero quería saber al menos por qué! ¿Tal vez el causante podría explicárselo?

Aziraphale leía mucho y probablemente su dolor estaba más relacionado con su cuerpo que con su “verdadera forma”, así que él debería saberlo. O eso había pensado, porque una vez tuvo la oportunidad de exponer su problema los ojos azules puestos sobre él, con tanta atención y toda esa curiosidad por escucharlo, estaban sujetando una vez más su estómago, haciendo doler sus latidos, casi obligándolo a correr en dirección contraria.

El dolor, una vez más, estaba reduciéndolo en un pequeño amasijo de escamas temblorosas. ¡Glorioso infierno, cuánto dolía!

Y cuando el ángel llevó las suaves manos hasta sus mejillas en un intento por descubrir la razón de su palidez, milagrosamente, el dolor se detuvo. No recordaba cuántas veces había chasqueado los dedos en un intento por desaparecerlo, pero ahora mismo no importó en absoluto. ¡El ángel era la respuesta! No entendía por qué, pero tampoco le hallaba sentido a su malestar.

Lo abrazó, sus manos encontrándose en la espalda de Aziraphale.

—Oh, querido… ¿Te sientes mejor?

Y fuera lo que fuera que ese ángel estaba haciendo, Crowley no iba a detenerlo. Mucho menos cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello y no quedó siquiera algún rastro de dolor. Se sentía tan bien. Asintió tranquilamente, suspirando con renovada energía al haber descubierto la cura para su enfermedad.

¡Si lo hubiera adivinado antes!

No obstante, cuando había creído que era suficiente, una vez comenzó a separarse, el dolor en su pecho no tardó en amenazar con su regreso.

—Solo un poco más, ángel… —dijo, su voz un digno reflejo de la calma en su estado más puro. Aziraphale no se negó.

Y Crowley lo sostuvo solo un poco más. 

**IV**

  
Crowley decía algo, tal vez. Aziraphale solo podía concentrarse en el movimiento de sus finos labios, tentadoras líneas suaves de ámbar dulce y pecaminoso. No había en su mente imagen que no fuera esa preciosa lengua, escarlata como fresa, con todo ese danzar provocativo que salía a la luz de vez en vez, en busca de lamer tan obscenamente como fuera posible la boca de durazno.

El ángel, por completo hipnotizado en la forma y el melodioso tono que cantaba solo para sus oídos un hermoso coro de perversidades que jamás podría traducir en voz alta, no lograba entender si su demonio hablaba sobre libros, sombreros o donas azucaradas ¿el clima, tal vez? Demasiado concentrado estaba en admirar hasta el menor de los detalles en el rostro que siempre dibujaba para él expresiones tan claras como lo era el mar antes de los humanos.

Mirando la forma de sus ojos amarillos y el cómo sus alargados iris tendían a contraerse o expandirse ligeramente, obedeciendo a sus emociones, sintiéndose bendecido por tener la suficiente confianza de Crowley para descubrir sus ojos delante de él, Aziraphale no podía escuchar cómo los desvaríos de su compañero se habían vuelto irracionales en la búsqueda por hacerlo reaccionar.

—Entonces el elefante me contó…

—¿Sí? —respondió el ángel en automático.

Recostada la cabeza sobre los brazos contra el respaldo del sofá, teniendo tan esplendoroso paisaje, magnífica obra maestra, escultura creada solo en los sueños más profundos de Miguel Ángel, justo frente a sus ojos, su pobre atención no podía dividirse tan fácilmente. 

O era la conversación sobre camellos o un estudio profundo del hermoso, atractivo y perfectamente moldeado rostro de Crowley, en adición con el tono perfecto de escarlata en cada centímetro de su cabello, las delineadas y oscuras cejas o esa nariz que más de una vez había hecho eso y aquello, y por supuesto que también lo demás sobre su cuerpo.

No es que sus palabras carecieran de interés, nada de eso. Pero cuando eran escasas las ocasiones en donde Aziraphale podía perderse en ese nivel, mirando, amando y dibujando una vez tras otra el siempre hermoso rostro de su Crowley, no había, en realidad, mucho qué pensar. Al salir de nueva cuenta aquella seductora lengua, Aziraphale no pudo más.

—Bésame —dijo, interrumpiendo la charla sobre extraterrestres.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí —señaló sus propia boca—. Pon tus labios aquí.

Y quizá esa una de las cosas que más admiraba de Crowley, porque no importa cuán bonitos eran sus labios o todo lo tentadora que sea su lengua, ni lo interesante que consiguiera hacer la plática si no sabía cómo realmente usarlo. 

Aziraphale no tuvo que pedirlo más veces para ganarse un beso arrebatador que terminó por hacerle marear.

Cada magistral movimiento haciendo de las suyas dentro, fuera y sobre su boca. Hasta la última sensación recorriéndolo, cada centímetro, cada rincón, todo él siendo consumido por una caricia en donde solo sus bocas tenían contacto verdaderamente íntimo.

Para cuando los labios de su demonio se hincharon y un dulce arrebol decoró sus mejillas, Aziraphale suspiró de nuevo. Ahí estaba la segunda parte de esa función llamada Crowley. Un espectáculo que, desde luego, el ángel no se iba a perder. Tenía todas las funciones compradas y no iba a desaprovechar ni una sola de ellas.

**V**

  
El ángel una vez más ponía a prueba su confianza en el demonio. ¿Era suya la fortuna por tener a su lado al único ser infernal que no aprovecharía la oportunidad de terminar con él? Crowley no podía saberlo.

No cabía duda en que, ante tal descuido de Aziraphale, en definitiva malos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Quería tocarlo. Quería besarlo. Quería comérselo. Al hermoso ángel dormido sobre el verde pasto, con los cabellos adornados por un par de rubios dientes de león, Crowley deseaba tomar. De una y mil formas el demonio ya habría aprovechado el descaro de Aziraphale.

Dormirse luego de leer unas cuantas páginas, ¿desde cuándo siquiera tenía la costumbre de dormir? Esa, no obstante, fue la última de sus preguntas. Quería sentir que era tal acto una ofrenda; una oportunidad que al fin el ángel intentaba darle sin decir palabra. Una forma para entregar su cuerpo.

Y es que estaba tan cerca. Un solo movimiento y Crowley podía tomar aquellos labios de durazno. Un solo movimiento y encerraría entre sus brazos el tentador cuerpo. Tan solo un poco y sería suyo.

Un minuto después, Crowley se dedicó a vigilar su sueño. El viento era una dulce caricia, pero pronto se convertiría en un vendaval. Hasta entonces, con el tiempo suficiente para irse a casa, cuidaría de Aziraphale. Como siempre lo había hecho.

¿Sería capaz de corromper con sus deseos la etérea quietud y la perfecta epifanía ante sus ojos? No podría, tal virtud debía ser cuidada, protegida a cualquier costo. ¿Y quién sería más apto? Cuando un demonio podía desatar al infierno en la tierra y enviarlo a quien osara despertar a su ángel.

Aziraphale no tenía que preocuparse, cada insano deseo por él cerraba una puerta que lo protegería del mismo hasta su despertar. Crowley, aunque incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, guardaría su sueño. Su luz. Sus alas y su corazón. Lo cuidaría, como siempre lo había hecho.

Como lo haría hasta el final de los tiempos.

**VI**

  
A Aziraphale le gustaba cuando Crowley recorría partes de su cuerpo con las manos.

Especialmente, como ahora, si tal acto no era dirigido por nada más que un ambiente apacible, una conversación tranquila, un aire liviano y la suave calma de quienes se saben totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior.

Su querido demonio paseaba distraídamente sus largos dedos sobre el brazo que mantenía en su muslo, mientras, la otra mano acariciaba su cabello, usando de vez en cuando sus uñas, masajeandole de la forma más encantadora y fascinante. Así, recostados en el sofá, Aziraphale sobre Crowley, disfrutando el edén que era su abrazo, el ángel se sabía completo.

No necesitaba otra cosa. No podía pensar siquiera en cómo desearía algo más. Tan apacible y misericorde, hermoso, que ciertamente podría ser no del todo culpable de estar olvidado algo.

A media oración Crowley se detuvo para regalarle un pequeño beso. Al continuar, luego de haberse apaciguado el calor que se extendió dulcemente por todo su cuerpo, cierta sensación comenzó a surgir desde una parte desconectada en su mente. Cuando respondió, siguiendo la conversación, aquello empezó a crecer de manera incontrolable. Llegado el momento, cuando no pudo mantener el hilo del tema, el saber que había olvidado algo acaparó todo lo demás.

Y, sin embargo, no recordaba qué.

Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde no haber cerrado la librería hasta no dar la propina adecuada en el restaurante. Incluso tal vez olvidó alguna cita importante para conseguir un nuevo libro o quizá simplemente no recogió la envoltura del caramelo que se metió a la boca antes de salir a la cita que tendría con Crowley.

Cuando unos labios terminaron sobre los suyos aquella sensación fue con rapidez abandonada. El demonio lo acomodó para sentarlo sobre sus muslos y de esta forma sus besos cayeron sobre él más cómodamente. Lentos, dulces movimientos marcaron un ritmo que Aziraphale pronto adoptó, deshaciéndose así de cualquier otro pensamiento.

Por tal irresponsabilidad, sin lugar a dudas, pagaría. No importa cuánto amara la suave emoción de saberse adorado con tanta intensidad por su Crowley, como consecuencia de su descuido, en definitiva extrañaría tener a su disposición esa cantidad de amor, pues muy pronto no la tendría durante un buen rato.

No podría ofrecer de excusa, aun si quisiera, haber olvidado su responsabilidad por una maravillosa y romántica sesión de besos con Crowley, aunque nadie lo culparía, claro está. Esto, naturalmente, no pasaría de inmediato, y así como guardaría silencio por su inexcusable falta, en su mente sería claro el hecho de que había valido la pena.

En este momento podía disfrutar, el siguiente amanecer se miraba lejano y aún había muchas situaciones que en definitiva recordaría en el futuro. Mañana…

Mañana otra cosa sería.

**VII**

  
Crowley había cometido un error. Crowley estaba siendo castigado.

Al mismo tiempo que Aziraphale degustaba en la más oscura y perversa de las formas un bocado de azucarado, dulce pastel, Crowley, como digno ser infernal, pensó al menos una decena de escenarios en donde podría con sus propios medios dibujar tan eróticos gestos.

—Deberías comer un poco de esto, querido, no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo.

El demonio, sin embargo, apenas se inmutó, fingiendo mejor que bien no tener ni un poco de interés en lo que Aziraphale estaba diciendo. Y puede que eso, de ser posible, no fuera del todo una mentira, con su mente tan atestada de los más profanos pensamientos («Aziraphale desnudo y cubierto de crema pastelera», «Las joyas de la corona de Aziraphale decoradas con frutos rojos y chocolate líquido») poca atención le daba al ángel.

—¡Ah! ¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡Tiene relleno líquido! —Crowley estuvo solo a una escama de caer de su silla. Aziraphale no se limitó a decirlo felizmente, él en realidad había gemido—. De verdad, cariño, tienes que probarlo.

En respuesta el demonio solo frunció el ceño. El ángel estaba jugando sucio, tentando los muy firmes límites que Crowley se había establecido, castigándolo de la forma más cruel. Solo se había equivocado de la forma más tonta y ahora su precioso ángel le hacía pagar de está perversa y obscena forma. Muy a su pesar, con la firme resolución de un ser proveniente del infierno al que le niegan un poco de acción, no planeaba disculparse.

—¿Te sientes bien, Crowley? —cuestionó Aziraphale, sosteniéndolo del mentón para hacerle mirar a sus hermosos ojos azules. El demonio sabía que aun si expresaba preocupación su castigo no iba a levantarse, entonces, aprovechándose de la cercanía, juntó sus labios para un beso que de inocente o romántico poco tenía.

Estaban a mitad de un hogareño restaurante, pero eso no evitó que su boca tomara la de Aziraphale con un hambre voraz, ansioso y necesitado en los más vulgares sentidos. Cuando se acercó para atraer al ángel y obtener un poco de comodidad, una tos indiscriminada lo detuvo. Secretamente contento al no haber obtenido ninguna clase de resistencia de su Aziraphale, miró sin pena al mesero. Ligeramente molesto ante la interrupción.

Desde luego, fueron echados. El castigo de Crowley fue duplicado, Aziraphale no había terminado su postre y ahora pasaría seis meses más sin sexo.

Con suerte, podría obtener al menos un beso caliente.

**VIII**

**Extra: Ineffable Bureaucracy**

  
Había algo en _él_.

Podía sentirlo aunque jamás lograra verlo. Simplemente estaba. Dentro, en el fondo de su mente, de su pecho, de su sangre.

Había algo en _él_.

Nada encontró para explicarlo, nada anunció su llegada. Inminente solo apareció. Dentro, en el fondo de su mente, de su pecho, de su sangre. Un dolor suave y luminoso. Ilógico.

Y no importa cuanto buscara, cuanto intentara recordar, cuantas preguntas hiciera, se hiciera, simplemente jamás lo encontraría. Nadie respondía, nadie hablaba. En cada eco profundo e indómito en sus pensamientos, en el desierto escondido que siempre fue pecho, _aquello_ se había plantado sin permiso, un dolor suave cuyo avance no se detendría.

Cada respuesta evasiva, cada emoción descontrolada, la desesperación y el vacío, todo recuerdo bloqueado al que intentara llegar, sabía ( **no sabía** ), entendía ( **no entendía** ), que nunca ( **jamás** ) tendría posibilidad de alcanzar.

Por más que intentara.

( **Aunque había algo ahí** )

Por más que pensara.

( **No tenía la menor duda** )

Aunque sufriera una segunda eternidad.

( **No sabía, no entendía que jamás...** )

En ningún momento, ni ahora, ni mañana.

( **Ni después** )

No encontraría su respuesta. Aun si estaba. Aun si existía. Porque descubrir que había algo en él fue más allá del error. Error del que ya no podía regresar. Porque había algo en _él_ y la duda que lo carcomía por saber, por tener, por entender la razón, sabía, era el castigo que por años estuvo en su busca. Rastreándolo, vigilante. Esperando en el tiempo con su precioso tesoro. Paciente, sensato. Aguardando el momento indicado para tomarlo entre sus inefables manos.

Y no importa cuanto buscara, cuanto intentara recordar, cuantas preguntas hiciera, encontrar la respuesta era prohibido. Para su mente y su desierto. Para sus recuerdos y el dolor suave. Dentro, en el fondo de su pecho, en su sangre, en el mayor y en el más diminuto recoveco en su piel, solo podría saber que en _él_ había algo. 

Especial.

( **Ancestral** )

Divino.

( **Antiguo** )

Algo indecible, delicioso y abominable. Empíreo. Recompensa magnánima a la que jamás podría entender, aplicar, otorgar razón suficiente para añorar de esa forma tan vulgar. Para desear. Para… querer. Solo sabía. Ahí estaba y ahí se quedaría. Las memorias bloqueadas en su mente y la zozobra idílica delirante, ahí lo mantendría. Haría que la duda lo carcomiera.

Lo haría aceptar. 

( **Ríndete** )

Lo haría doblegarse.

( **Cede** )

Lo haría rogar.

( **Cae** )

Arrojaría a su espalda anhelo insufrible, al menor descuido inundaría su desierto oleaje colosal de almibarado suave dolor. Carcomido por la duda. Deshecho por el deseo. Sufriente por toda la incertidumbre, ganadora del fuego más ardiente en su infierno… Beelzebub se rendiría.

Ante _él_ cedería.

Por _él_ caería.

( **De nuevo...** )

Y a Gabriel, inevitablemente, amaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**IX**

Crowley tenía un sistema de protección contra las situaciones desagradables o de las que simplemente no estuviera de acuerdo; quejarse y dormir eran solo un par de ellas. En su mayoría funcionaban para una variedad de cosas y, si bien no obtenía otra cosa que su propia "calma", los problemas tendían a reducir su peso. 

Había una cosa, no obstante, sobre la cual debía tener especial cuidado. Un error le clavaría una flecha, atravesando su espalda y haciéndole perder el aliento. Su sincronía debía ser perfecta. Un segundo de duda y su mente estaría flotando sobre el tema el resto del día. 

Con un problema de tal magnitud, cabría esperar que se tratara de alguna injusticia, un asesinato o un hecho irrazonable. Pero Crowley era un demonio. Reducirse a lamentaciones por causas como aquellas poco o nada diría a su favor en la corte. No era que, desde luego, fuera a dejar a cualquiera saber qué le hacía sufrir. Mucho menos cuando a él mismo le molestaba. 

¡No era su culpa!

Un demonio como él era débil contra _esa_ clase de situaciones. Intentaba protegerse y en buena parte lo lograba. Cuando no lo hacía, el golpe no tardaba nunca en llegar. Demasiado tentador, especialmente para Crowley, quien solo en escasas situaciones no podía encontrar razones para catalogar alguna escena como "no tentadora".

Un gesto, un movimiento, el más pequeño sonido regalado a su siempre atentos sentidos podrían ser suficientes para desatar una y mil imágenes en su mente. Imágenes, situaciones que nunca fallaban en hacerle pensar qué era lo que podría hacer para reducir al ángel a hacer más de sus dulces sonidos, descarados gestos o atrevidos movimientos, aun si al final muchos de ellos poco tenían que ver o iban en esa dirección.

Sí, quizá él tenía un poco de culpa. Era por eso que tenía y debía obligarse a hacer algo cuando Aziraphale estaba a punto de…

—¡Mierda! —gritó el ángel cuando el café manchó su saco y el calor atravesó hasta su piel. Dolía.

Crowley alcanzó a recargarse contra uno de los pesados y atestados libreros. Ahí estaba la flecha, ahí estaba el calor en su rostro, su acelerado pulso y la caricia obscena que lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Aziraphale maldiciendo era más efectivo que cualquier droga humana para inducir placer erótico y lascivo. El tono perfecto de voz, la euforia, la emoción salida de su precioso ser en una exclamación del más puro sentir. Pocas cosas las había más provocativas o que le hicieran desear estar en otro lado. 

Desaparecer, en realidad, era mejor opción a quedarse en el lugar, especialmente cuando Aziraphale le mostraba sus hermosos ojos, brillantes por el dolor, esperando a que le diera algo para limpiarse al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desprender sus botones. Debía irse, Crowley lo sabía. Quedarse representaba una tentación a la que no iba a resistirse más tiempo y su ángel era el centro de toda oscura intención.

—Ahora está rojo... —dijo Aziraphale distraídamente, tocando su piel desnuda y rosada.

Crowley no pudo soportar más, el ataque había sido directo y no tenía la fuerza para soportarlo. Dio un paso hacia el ángel, perdido. Estiró los brazos, decidido. Contuvo la respiración.

Corrió a la puerta y salió a la calle.

**X**

  
A Aziraphale se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio su obra terminada. Solo un par de ajustes y podría ir en busca de su demonio. No se permitiría darle nada menos que perfecto, así que debía estar cien por ciento seguro de haber completado su trabajo.

Luego del No-Armagedón había tenido infinidad de problemas buscando cosas en las que pudiera cubrir su tiempo. Ahora que no estaba en ningún bando y sin más responsabilidad que sus adorados libros, mismos que en esos momentos no le llenaban como antes (aunque no perdía la esperanza de volver a ellos con la misma intensidad una vez se acostumbrara a los hechos), se había visto en la necesidad de contemplar sobre el horizonte mil y un tareas para cubrir el tiempo que ahora tenía libre.

El paisajismo y la música fueron buenas opciones, pero de alguna manera esa clase de artes salían de sus manos con una naturaleza tan innata que no pudo soportar simplemente crear obra tras obra sin ningún error. Aziraphale deseaba aprender y puesto que como ángel estaba preconcebido para hacer obras maestras con cualquier pintura o instrumento, desde luego que no encontraría satisfacción alguna en ello.

No lo odiaba, por supuesto, más de una de sus pinturas fueron regaladas a humanos que podrían luego intercambiarlas por dinero. Pero aún necesitaba algo. Había probado con la jardinería e incluso con inscribirse de nuevo a alguna clase de baile, sin embargo, de ambas cosas Crowley tuvo mucho que ver en su desistimiento. En el primero alegaba celos por sus hermosas e insuperables plantas y en el segundo, a pesar de ser un argumento básico, le valió para prescindir de él; porque, sencillamente, ¿cómo iba a aprender a bailar con alguien más, cuando podía aprender junto a su demonio, en la seguridad de su hogar?

Fue dando un paseo que finalmente lo encontró. 

Lo supo nada más verlo. Se enamoró instantáneamente. Era lindo, seguro, y en definitiva podía llevar el equipo necesario a todos lados. Ya que Crowley también saldría beneficiado, no le vio tampoco alguna traba para encontrarlo negándose. Aziraphale pudo imaginarlo en ese mismo segundo. Así pues, tomada ya la decisión, no tardó más en conseguir sus instrumentos.

Le costó relativamente poco aprender, pero sus dedos, más acostumbrados a pasar páginas, fueron lentos las primeras semanas. Eso, claro, solo le alentó a seguir. El primer resultado fue decente, el tercero más o menos, para el quinto tuvo el valor suficiente de mostrarlo a su amado. Nadie usó ninguno de ellos, pero fueron agradablemente aceptados cuando intentó donarlos.

Ahora, un par de meses después, podía mostrarse orgulloso maestro de los ganchos, apaciguador de nudos y mejor amigo de bolas de lana afelpada.

—¿Crowley? —llamó, levantándose del sofá y llevando en manos su más reciente creación—¿Querido…? ¿En dónde estás? —Se asomó por la cocina y luego fue al pasillo. Caminó, llamándolo hasta el pequeño jardín—. ¿Cariño, estás...? —Lo encontró finalmente en su oficina, solo miró qué no estuviera ocupado antes de entrar. Dejó todo el tiempo su trabajo tras su espalda, una dulce sonrisa en el rostro—. Hice algo para ti, querido.

Tan feliz estaba que no pudo observar el pequeño tic atacando uno de los ojos de Crowley.

—¿Q-qué podría ser eso, mi ángel? —Estiró una mano que Aziraphale no tardó en tomar, con un movimiento fluido se encontró sentado en el regazo del demonio.

Luego de un beso, finalmente mostró su trabajo, dejando sus manos frente a un rostro que apenas ocultaba su ansiedad. El objeto que tanto tiempo había tomado al ángel terminar. El demonio lo tomó, inspeccionándolo. 

—Te lo probarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aziraphale, mirando al otro con una mirada especialmente abierta y brillante, deseosa y pura. 

El pecho de Crowley fue atravesado por una flecha.

Asintió. 

Luego de que el ángel se quedara en pie a su lado, Crowley se tragó el orgullo y, lentamente, retornó a su cuerpo original. Solo esperaba que su tonta sonrisa al mirar tan complacido a su Aziraphale no se mostrara tanto. Aunque nada podía hacer contra sus ojos anormalmente iluminados. 

Recostó su cabeza contra la palma extendida del ángel, recibió gustoso un par de caricias y luego dejó, por completo vencido a los pies de su adorado amante, sin mayor reticencia, que le atara un gorrito tejido con la forma de una fresa (con todo y las semillitas y el tallo verde). Aziraphale, como cada vez que le "obligaba" a usar lo que él mismo creaba, brilló. Y puesto que de todas formas ya lo estaba haciendo, Crowley decidió moverse con un suave ritmo hacia los lados y al mismo tiempo sacar la lengua.

Escuchar la risa de su ángel le hizo saber cuánto valía cada segundo de humillación.

**XI**

  
Crowley podría aparentar ser todo lo que un “buen” demonio era. Fuera de su apartamento o la librería del ángel, aunque descuidado, cumplía su papel decentemente. Nadie intentaría quitarle eso. Sin embargo, y era un hecho que Aziraphale jamás negaría o intentaría rechazar, siempre que hubiera cuatro paredes o el sitio estuviera lo suficientemente aislado, el demonio podría convertirse en un amante cariñoso y suave.

Por más que no le gustara admitirlo, aun con todas las pruebas que el ángel intentara dar, todavía seguiría negándolo. No lo aceptaría incluso durante una sesión de cálidos besos frente a la chimenea, o luego de hacer el amor dulcemente sobre el sofá. Tampoco mientras miraban las estrellas o durante un paseo nocturno caminando de la mano en el parque.

Tenía que proteger su nombre y su estatus. Aziraphale realmente lo entendía, pero no podía soportar demasiado tiempo antes de halagar por milésima vez el amoroso comportamiento de su precioso Crowley, sin el más pequeño ánimo de burlarse, desde luego, si bien todas las veces su demonio lo tomaba a mal. 

Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco se podía descartar el que incluso dentro de un lugar seguro, las manías demoníacas salieran a la luz. 

De igual forma no había queja alguna. Aziraphale, habiéndose adaptado mejor de lo previsto a ello, gozaba en la misma medida de tan satisfactoria dualidad. No podía darse el lujo, por supuesto, de desperdiciar más tiempo del ya perdido al debatirse en corresponder o evitar su amor.

A la pregunta de qué lado prefería el ángel por sobre el otro, en realidad no había respuesta absoluta. Amaba y deseaba ambas facetas con todo y más amor del que le fue otorgado al ser creado en los principios. Le gustaban los besos tranquilos en las noches de otoño, las oraciones profanas cantadas a su oído mientras era tomado con especial fuerza. Poco había que no amara de su Crowley, mucho menos cuando podría ser capaz de regalarle la más tierna caricia al mismo tiempo que le repartía fuertes estocadas. El escarlata era un atardecer y el negro un sueño tranquilo. El rosa una palmada en el lugar correcto y el blanco la culminación pecaminosa del acto más vil e inefable. 

El engaño del demonio y su mayor y táctil realidad no podrían tener más adoración que la de un ángel. Un ángel que finalmente se había rendido, caído a la hermosa tentación. 

A un pozo color cielo, a unas llamas como plumas y a un beso de rosas rojas.

**XII**

  
Aziraphale no suele dormir, normalmente solo acompaña a Crowley hasta la cama, se recuesta junto a él sobre las sábanas, espera a que el sueño lo alcance y mira su atractivo rostro un par de horas antes de retirarse a hacer cualquier otra cosa (principalmente leer o conversar con las plantas del pequeño jardín). 

Si decide que es posible acompañar a su amado al tranquilo onírico mundo, es el demonio quien no puede concebir cerrar los ojos más allá de esperar a que su ángel duerma, tan solo un par de minutos después de acostarse. 

Lo mira y a veces lo toca. Despacio, sin hacer ruido ni siquiera entre la tela de su pijama contra las mantas. Nunca demasiado atrevidamente, por más que lo desee. Tan solo deja a las puntas de sus dedos explorar la piel de Aziraphale. Sus suaves mejillas, la punta de su nariz, sus cejas y, si tiene suerte, la oreja que esté más cercana. 

La calidez que lo invade por el menor contacto quema sus entrañas… no en el mal sentido. Es el aura de su amante una cálida fogata, su tacto una tarde de sol. 

Cuando se siente especialmente atrevido, desliza los dedos hasta el mentón y el cuello rodeado de tela blanca. Dependiendo de la posición, casi siempre de lado, con el precioso rostro hacia Crowley, puede incluso tocar su pecho, donde las zonas más blandas empiezan su camino y particularmente una de sus áreas favoritas. Considerando que todo el ángel es “su área favorita”, inicia una frágil sesión de caricias en donde cada sentido es cubierto por divinas sensaciones.

De tener suerte, puede desaparecer un par de botones sin que Aziraphale lo note. Entonces él aprovecharía para incluso acercarse más y disfrutar, sin mirada azul de por medio, de su magnífico aroma. Suspiraría, si realmente estuviera seguro de que su ángel continuara dormido. No había sucedido muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacía solo una vez tal sonido le despertó.

Lo que más le gustaba a Crowley, sin embargo, era tener a su amante, con el correr de la noche, acercándose poquito a poco hasta él. No buscando estar en el centro de la cama o llegar a la otra orilla, lo había comprobado una vez; deslizándose primero hasta el borde y, al ser casi alcanzado, bajó solo para rodear el colchón y acostarse en el lado contrario. Aziraphale no tardó mucho en ir alcanzarlo de nuevo. 

Nunca había mencionado este hecho al ángel, tampoco le escuchó mencionarlo. Simplemente lo añadió a su lista de cosas “raras y adorables” que tenía sobre él.

Jamás se atrevería a decirlo, después de todo, porque a eso debería también explicar cómo es que luego de esas noches tan especiales terminaba Aziraphale acurrucado entre sus brazos, sujetado con una fuerza que, si bien para el ángel podría ser extremadamente reconfortante, a cualquier humano habría partido por la mitad. 

Puede que Crowley aun sosteniendo a su ángel evitara dormir, pero cuando sentía el pronto despertar de Aziraphale se encargaba de cerrar los ojos y hacer todo lo posible para que sus mejillas disminuyeran su calor. Normalmente admirarle toda la noche provocaba un sonrojo que duraría hasta dos o tres horas después de que el ángel se retira de la cama. Desde luego, el demonio siempre debía fingir que desea dormir un poco más para esperar a que el tonto color se fuera. 

Y la mayoría de las veces funcionaba. Aziraphale le besaría en la frente y luego Crowley solo esperaría. A veces, especialmente cuando tenía la oportunidad de tocarlo un poco más, mostraría su rostro y haciéndolo pasar por excitación, tomaría lo que el ángel siempre parecía estar dispuesto a ofrecer… aunque al terminar el sonrojo seguiría ahí.

Esto sucedía muy pocas veces del número ya reducido de las ocasiones en donde el ángel dormía con él. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a suceder. La expectativa de esperar una respuesta por la noche hacía que Crowley no le pidiera quedarse, la sorpresa y el ansia creadas eran una buena parte de la función.

De todas formas tampoco es que durmiera todas las noches, pero hacerlo con Aziraphale era un juego que siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar.

**XIII**

El sol aún teñía los árboles, el césped y las flores con su luz. Una suave brisa agitaba los pétalos y las hojas, la temperatura era tan perfecta que hacía parecer que estaría por ahí el heredero al trono oscuro amando todo el lugar. No siendo el caso, aun así, un día tan perfecto fue el escenario para la trágica caída de un ángel.

Nada poético o apocalíptico. 

Todo demasiado literal. 

—Crowley, querido, por mas que ame esto no creo que para los humanos sea normal. —Luego de resoplar el demonio contestó, burlón.

—Has visto cuánto han cambiado, ángel, seguro puedo cargarte sin que sea raro para ellos —aseguró, dejándolo en claro al acercar todavía más a Aziraphale. El agarre de sus brazos bajo las rodillas y tras la espalda afirmándose luego de hacer mayor presión. No negaría sentirse orgulloso al tener de esa forma a un hermoso ejemplar del paraíso.

—No me refiero a eso. —Arqueando una ceja, intrigado, el demonio continuó su camino hacia el Bentley a través de parque, dudoso aunque admirando el rubor en las suaves mejillas de su ángel—. Quie-quiero decir… ellos solo ven a-a un hombre de tu contextura sosteniendo a alguien como yo. —La ceja de Crowley se arqueó aun más.

—¿De qué hablas, ángel? Estás hecho de nubes y algodón de azúcar, ¿cómo mis brazos no podrían sostenerte? —Sonriendo tranquilamente se sorprendió cuando el rubor se extendió en todo el hermoso rostro de Aziraphale antes de que se escondiera entre su hombro y cuello.

—¿T-tal vez puedas desaparecernos de ellos? —Un poco molesto, el demonio negó un par de veces.

—Imposible. —Su voz, en cambio, tenía cierta beta de travesura—. ¿Cómo voy a provocar los celos en todos esos humanos al hacerles saber que nunca podrán tenerte? —Nada más terminó de hablar Aziraphale se abrazó a su cuello. Irradiaba una tibieza que, aun si ya la esperaba, jamás rechazaría toda su fascinación—. Se que intentamos reducir los milagros, pero si realmente lo quieres puedo hacerlo por tu tobillo. —No pasó un segundo antes de que el ángel negara repetidas veces, aun escondido su rechazo a la idea fue notable.

—Eres cruel, demonio. —Crowley sonrió ante la voz disminuida y avergonzada.

—Ese es mi deber, ángel —respondió, besando los blancos cabellos. Tal vez continuaría avergonzándolo en el camino a casa.

**XIV**   
**Extra: Ineffable Bureaucracy**

Gabriel resplandecía. 

Y su luz irritante lo llamaba, hipnotizándolo. Atrapándolo en su encanto mortal e idílico. Ahogándolo como si de un estúpido humano se tratara. ¿Dónde estaba su fuerza? Lo que le haría resistirse a él, a su sonrisa y su aura esplendorosa. ¿En dónde estaba su innata habilidad para alejarse de todos los de su tipo? Y su voluntad para repelerlo, tanto como quisiera buscar, sabía a todo intento un completo desperdicio.

Estaba atrapado. Sin esfuerzo ni deseo había caído por segunda vez. ¿Cuántas maldiciones tenía que pagar? El dolor y la pérdida de su propia voluntad, tal parecía, no era suficiente. Estaba condenado, ya lo sabía. Entender hasta dónde tendría que verse obligado a sufrir, no fue hasta ahora sino un vago anuncio de lo que vendría. Acostumbrarlo primero a lo que se supone debía ser, fue solo el inicio.

El dolor verdadero llegaría más tarde.

Su segunda caída, lo llamaba, sería la verdadera función. Verlo caer por un ser del otro bando no solo provocaría un centenar de burlas. Las heridas quemándolo por todas partes, aun sin ser visibles, ya estaban llevándolo al borde mismo de la desesperación. ¿Y en qué clase de infierno el mismo Lord Beelzebub debía padecer un segundo castigo? 

Era un demonio, no un imbécil.

Entendía su dolor a pesar de todo. Se trataba de la razón misma quien lo hacía retorcerse. No iba a llamarlo "amor", lo suyo claramente lo superaba. Su deseo iba más allá de una simple emoción o descripción humana. No solo necesitaba al arcángel, no solo estaba obsesionado, no solo quería corromperlo. 

Había más, mucho más incluso de su propia comprensión. Ergo, el panorama se mostraba incompleto, apenas visible incluso después de todo lo que entendía hasta ahora. La pieza faltante sin duda extendería el horizonte, así como también incrementaría su obsesión y con seguridad multiplicaría el dolor. Teniéndolo para él, ni siquiera dudaba que no se apartaría un momento de su presa. Lo encadenaría a su lado. Lo haría suyo en mil formas distintas. Doblegaría su voluntad. Y tan pronto como estuviera a su alcance, no dudaría un segundo en tomarlo y llevarlo a donde pertenecía desde el momento en que se convirtió en su objetivo.

El plan, sin embargo, no importa todo lo poético que fuera, apenas tendría validación. Ya no era como en los viejos tiempos cuando, si un demonio raptaba a un ángel, simplemente se hacía acreedor de un castigo divino en el que, si de verdad se deseaba, ambos lados terminaban cediendo las almas o borrando todo rastro de ellas. Ahora todo estaba en el papeleo.

Formas y firmas, juntas y debates. Ni siquiera los castigos eran lo que solían ser. En definitiva, además, lo que buscaba estaba fuera de los estándares de aquellos contratos. Lo suyo era más que específico, tampoco recordaba que existiera precedente, aun así…

Adelantarse a creer que su bando no estaba preparado aún para un caso como el suyo estaba totalmente en contra de su estricto orden y control. Hallar a quién ordenarle buscar tal documento, o al menos asegurarse de su existencia sin levantar sospecha alguna, por otro lado, no sería más que una pésima decisión. Descuidar sus tareas en pos de ese posible documento inexistente, mucho menos. El dolor que arrastraba cada momento en que no podía tener a su arcángel no ayudaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, la sola sospecha de que pudiera hacerse con Gabriel usando nada más que su infalible burocracia, le daba el aliento necesario para intentar. El segundo recurso estaba en tomarlo, pero debía asegurarse de gastar el primero. Al levantarse de su trono, una casi sonrisa apareció en su boca. A la mierda con sus tareas, de todas formas siempre habría papeleo que atender. Encontraría lo que estaba buscando antes de dejar al dolor y la necesidad corromper sus movimientos.

De no encontrarlo ya podía prepararse para el regaño del jefe y la posible destrucción, había llegado al punto culmine del sufrimiento, no pasaría media eternidad más buscando eliminar su deseo.

Pasara lo que pasara, Gabriel sería suyo. Total y completamente suyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**XV**

A Aziraphale no le sorprendió cuando Crowley atravesó la librería, dando largas zancadas, para llegar a él y besarlo como si ambos fueran a desaparecer al siguiente minuto. Aceptó con placer sus labios furiosos y sus dientes ligeramente afilados, también las manos sobre su trasero y la dureza en su entrepierna frotándose contra su vientre y caderas.

Esa mañana había tenido una junta estresante con sus superiores (¿inferiores?), por lo que nada más su demonio le contara lo próximo a suceder, sabía que en algún momento, en cuanto terminara su reunión, Crowley llegaría azotando la puerta e intentando devorarlo con todo su enojo y frustración vuelta lujuria ardiente hacía él. Un ángel dispuesto a recibirlo. 

Porque ¿quién más sería apto? El demonio se volvía una verdadera bestia en momentos tan estresantes como esos, íncubos se fatigarían antes de que Crowley terminara la décima ronda. Aziraphale no estaba hecho para  _ eso _ , podía hacerlo, claro, pero  _ terminar  _ no era cosa fácil o rápida, así pues; tener a un demonio con quién alcanzar el clímax era una experiencia gloriosa en más de un sentido. Por eso, y porque rechazarlo prácticamente desataría un pequeño infierno en la tierra —en la que no se necesitaría ni un jinete del apocalipsis o anticristo para iniciar— que no se detendría por los más extraños pero convenientes hechos, hasta no verse satisfecho por él. Solo y exclusivamente por Aziraphale.

Entonces se dejó llevar. 

Aquella tarde su librería estaba (y hablando de hechos convenientes) maravillosamente desierta, por lo que no bastó más que tronar los dedos para cerrarla, bajar las persianas y voltear el letrero de “ABIERTO” a “CERRADO”. El demonio irradiaba un fuego que le cosquilleaba la piel, ahogandolo en un seductor aroma que solo le hacía reaccionar de todas las formas correctas. Crowley en verdad había tenido un mal día.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su amor?

Era muy probable que no consiguiera ni una palabra al respecto, tampoco intentaría pedirla, todavía esperaba mantenerse tan alejados como fuera posible de esos temas, entrando en un pacífico punto muerto en donde, al final de día, solo se tenían a ellos. Como había sido casi desde el principio. Aziraphale cumplía con sus tareas y, tanto como pudiera, las mantendría alejadas del demonio que ahora devoraba la piel de su cuello, bajando lentamente a los hombros. Crowley al mismo tiempo intentaba entrometer sus asuntos lo menos posible.

Si llegaban a encontrarse con que sus misiones tenían que ver una con la otra, afortunadamente existía  _ ese  _ convenio, así nadie saldría perdiendo y podrían disfrutar del mayor tiempo posible en su maravilloso trato. Aunque, si bien él ángel disfrutaba enormemente de tener a su amante (palabra humana que jamás igualaría lo que eran realmente) saliendo por completo de su papel como demonio y gozaba en demasía todas sus delicadas atenciones; dejarse caer bajo el yugo de su apremio, su furia y su calor, el encontrarse complacido por todo aquel trato resultaba igualmente viable.

Amaba todo de su demonio, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con esto?

Así entonces, cuando sintió  _ el poder  _ de Crowley sometiendo su aura impoluta, colocándolo sin gracia contra el sofá, lo único que logró hacer Aziraphale fue rendirse… ofrecerse en sacrificio a cambio de un día más de paz para los humanos. Era un buen ángel después de todo.

**XVI**

Aziraphale le había dado un claro, conciso e innecesariamente largo monólogo acerca de cómo los ángeles no necesitaban el contacto demasiado físico para expresar su amor, Crowley lo había aceptado. Mas tratándose de un demonio, quedarse simplemente “mirando” y “apreciando” estaba muy lejos de cumplir con los estándares básicos de un ser que, para variar, debía romper las reglas para mantener su trabajo. 

Desde luego no era parte de esto siquiera acercarse al ángel, pero así como había sido inevitable, lo era en este punto querer algo más. Mantener la línea de solo sostener su mano o abrazarse estaba terminando de a poco con él. Tener a la tentación misma leyéndole al oído, hablando suavemente en sus paseos, mostrarse tan hermoso a la luz del sol, de la luna, bajo una maldita tormenta, era poco más que una tortura. Pero, joder, lo amaba. 

Tanto que siempre de una forma u otra, terminaba cediendo, guardando su anhelo para después, para nunca jamás. Hasta que no. Una parte de sí mismo se había roto y finalmente terminó cediendo. Luego de cuatro milenios su interior no podía mantenerse tan estable, lo hizo. Tomó el rostro de Aziraphale para estamparlo con el suyo, juntando sus labios cálidos, rosas, absolutamente maravillosos, contra los suyos, deseosos, húmedos, temblorosos.

Decir que fue perfecto sería mentira, pero aun luego de que el ángel no le siguiera el juego, aun sin apartarlo, le dio el tiempo suficiente contra él para no hacerlo sentir del todo rechazado. El monólogo volvió, pero antes de que Crowley pensara en rendirse y caer ante el peso de todo lo que jamás sería, obtuvo una concesión. 

Favor divino solo entregado porque era demasiado lindo para rechazar, en palabras del ángel, claro. Un beso al año se convirtió pronto, (a Crowley le gustaba pensar era solo gracias a su maestría con los labios) en uno cada seis meses, luego cada mes y finalmente uno cada tarde. Era hermoso, claro, aun si el demonio había pasado casi tres siglos con un beso al año, recordaba cada tarde mientras sostenía a su ángel y tomaba de su pecho los más hermosos sonidos, un milenio después, el precio de la inversión cuyos frutos recogía con placer fue más de lo que habría esperado. 

Sin embargo, tratándose de un demonio, Crowley siempre querría más, no importa cuanto intentara mantenerse en la línea para Aziraphale, contener su ambición tenía la misma fuerza que su deseo por atravesar los límites de los hermosos labios. Una vez lo obtuvo, no se conformó con eso, mucho menos después de lo que pudo haber sucedido en lugar del No-Armagedón.

—Crowley, amor, espe… —un beso lo interrumpió. Pero aun el demonio se sintió correspondió, claro, no era eso lo que precisamente quería detener, lo sabía. Se trataba más bien de sus manos, quienes ambiciosas tomaban los glúteos de su ángel entre sus dedos, dándole un masaje lento y rítmico, algo para demostrar que, aun si lo quería, tenía la fuerza para detenerse. 

Tal vez.

Su lengua, ahora que estaba un poco más del otro lado del descontrol,  _ ligeramente  _ bífida, se introdujo en la cálida y húmeda entrada del ángel, quien correspondía en tiempo y forma. No quería detenerse y darle el tiempo para que pensara demasiado e intentara retroceder. Por fin estaba teniendo un avance real, no como aquel estúpido intento en los noventa, donde pensaba haber conseguido más que una buena reacción cuando solo se trataba de un libro de pasta dura que Aziraphale usaba para defenderse.

—Cariño, es en… —Crowley ni siquiera sabía cómo es que aun tenía la fuerza para separarse, cuando regresaba a él ni una sola vez se resistía a corresponderle. 

Por ello, se sintió lo suficientemente confiado para introducir una mano debajo de los pantalones. Cuando tocó por primera vez la piel caliente e imposiblemente suave, al mismo tiempo que lo atraía a su pecho, y gracias a la inclinación de los cojines bajo su espalda en el esponjoso sofá, logró sentir la razón por la que quizá debería detenerse.

—Oh —dijo, sorprendido, atontado. 

Aziraphale se acomodó mejor sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas a los lados de Crowley. Por cuenta propia levantó su camisa, dándole al demonio la razón perfecta para romper de un movimiento todas las líneas posibles. 

—¿Esto es...? No tiene ningún sentido, no es que no… pero aun así... tal vez… —murmuraba el ángel evaluando su propia condición como lo haría con un libro antiguo cuya edición tuviera algún error único de imprenta—. ¿Me has acostumbrado demasiado? —preguntó, mirando al demonio pero sin decirlo exactamente a él, de inmediato regresó la mirada a su entrepierna abultada. Crowley se lamió los labios—. ¿Me has contagiado de tus deseos obscenos? —El demonio tragó, no podía tomarlo exactamente como una palabra sucia, pero viniendo de Aziraphale para su entrepierna equivalía a un “me sentaré en tu cara”.

—Podría ayudarte a terminar con el efecto —sugirió, sonriente, aunque diversión era lo último reflejado en su boca.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? Demonio lascivo. Después de todo, esto era lo que buscabas, arrastrarme hasta tu perversa y-

—Ángel, por di… ¡Por satanás! Solo tienes que decir no —interrumpió Crowley, si continuaba escuchándolo hablar sobre pecado, ahora que estaba tan necesitado, terminaría en sus pantalones—. Ambos sabemos que no es precisamente una tentación. Te quiero, de todas las formas en las que pueda tenerte. Si no es posible, mírame, ¿crees que soy capaz de obligarte? —decía, agitado, el ansia instalándose entre su voz—. Pero tienes que responder —alcanzó su mano, besando con la más absoluta de las dulzuras cada uno de sus dedos. Evitado separarse, Aziraphale tomó su rostro. 

—Te amo, Crowley, pero aun si conozco la teoría de… esto… yo no sé cómo… Si acepto, ¿te molestaría hacerte cargo de todo? —Ante el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, Crowley no permitió más la distancia. 

—Solo déjamelo a mi, ángel. —Aziraphale asintió.

—Estoy en tus manos, querido. 

Al volver a tomar sus labios, Crowley supo que ya nada sería igual. Y no podría ser mejor de otra forma.

**XVII**

**Ineffable Bureaucracy**

Beelzebub intentaba convencerse.  _ ¿Crees que eres el único? _ Pero nada funcionaba. Dentro de su pecho la culpa, el anhelo y su propia estupidez se enredaban en una amalgama pesada y espinosa.  _ No serás el último _ . Viéndose arrastrado sin la menor señal de salvación (sea lo que fuera eso), sin pared en dónde aferrarse, la caída era inevitable.  _ Sucederá una vez y otra _ . 

Luchar contra sí mismo de nada serviría, no abriría nuevos caminos ni encontraría la menor señal que podría desaparecer lo que… su obsesión. Las espinas estaban profundamente enterradas, la marea no se dividiría por su capricho. No sería libre, y tal vez si dependiera de su propia voluntad tampoco sería deshecho. Sencillamente ¿cómo podría eliminar tal deseo? ¡Cuando era tan hermoso! ¡Tan perfecto! ¡Tan divino! Seguro tendría un orgasmo si lo miraba durante el tiempo suficiente.

—¿Por eso me tienes aquí? —preguntó el arcángel—¿Planeas devorar mi cuerpo físico? —Beelzebub sonrió maquiavélico. Ante su fascinación, no ocultaría el placer de verlo tan tranquilo, como si fuese tomado de su cielo a manos de demonios cada fin de semana. Si era el caso, esta vez no tendría comparación. 

—¿Devorarte? Zzí, pero quedarás intacto. —Gabriel rodó los ojos y el Lord casi pudo oír sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Ya estaba acostumbrado a las palabras o no le interesaba en absoluto?

Chasqueó los dedos y su oficina quedó cerrada en el acto. El infierno estaba lleno de archiveros, seguro los que rodaban las paredes y formaban pasillos frenarían cualquier sonido que intentara hacer el arcángel. Si es que llegaba a hacer uno, con toda esa confianza seguramente Beelzebub no obtendría mucho, tampoco es que lo buscara. Prefería a sus amantes silenciosos. Los gritos interfieren con su concentración, por ello no tomaba demasiadas almas femeninas.

Sentado en la silla frente a su gran escritorio, con las manos atadas fuertemente a su espalda, que en ningún momento se había encorvado, Gabriel lo miraba curioso. El descarado incluso tenía las largas piernas cruzadas. Todo él un reflejo de confianza y elegancia divina.  _ ¡Joder!  _ ¿Cómo no iba a caer ante el? Con ese pulcro traje gris ceñido a su figura, sus ojos violeta, ese maldito rostro. Ni el más erótico de sus concubinos tuvo alguna vez la desgracia de ser tan lascivo. Volvió a lamerse los labios, solo ver estaba siendo de a poco exasperante. 

Se levantó, arrastrándose lentamente a donde su víctima. Ocultó su sorpresa cuando, al sentarse sobre su regazo firme y tibio, el arcángel no pareció afectado. Tragó, cada vez más anhelante. Quería hacerlo enfadar, ¿por qué no estaba enojado? Quería oír su rechazo, ¿por qué parecía tan tranquilo? Frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? 

Pensando en que tal vez era lo suficientemente bueno para esconder lo que sentía, tomó su rostro entre las manos. Algo estaba descompuesto en Gabriel, ¿tal vez lo había roto en el viaje hacia al infierno? Sosteniéndolo del mentón picoteó su mejilla, jaló su nariz perfecta y despeinó sus delineadas cejas, buscando la menor respuesta. La mirada despreocupada, sin embargo, permaneció, si acaso recibió ligeros resoplidos, pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba esperando. Ni siquiera consiguió que descruzara las piernas.

Llevó un par de dedos a los labios ligeramente rosas. Hipnotizado. Todo su cuerpo zumbando, quería hacerlo gritar. Quería hacerlo gemir su nombre. Pero nuevamente fue molestado cuando no tuvo que esforzarse por conseguir abrir su boca de blancos y alineados dientes. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando en un parpadeo Gabriel tomó sus dígitos, chupándolos y acariciándolos con su lengua tibia, bañándolos con su saliva.  _ Gimió _ . Maldito fuera. Le había hecho gemir. 

Se retiró de inmediato, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz. 

Aun atado de manos el arcángel fue capaz de empujarlo fuera de sí, impulsándolo hacia arriba con sus fuertes piernas, dejó una entre los delgados muslos para sentarlo en el escritorio atestado de papeles, mismos que terminaron cayendo en cascada hacia el suelo. Beelzebub reaccionó positivamente. Una presa queriendo tomar el control era mejor que una a la que no le interesa ningún asunto. Recibió entonces un beso demandante, su sabor  _ afirmando  _ todavía más su deseo. Envuelto alrededor de su cuello y su ancha cintura, le dejó creer que tenía el control.

Solo un poco más, se dijo, un poco más y voltearía de nuevo las cosas. Después de todo, no podía hacer sufrir a una criatura de arriba sin haberle dado antes una muestra de los placeres infernales. 

**XVIII**

—Entonces... —inició Gabriel, pero no había pronunciando la primera letra antes de que el ánimo volviera a decaer.

—Sí… —respondió Beelzebub, con el mismo tono. 

La lluvia seguía su tormentoso camino, aunque ambos ya estaban empapados nada le impedía arremeter sobre sus cabezas. Tenían para ellos todo el parque Saint James, pero cuando ni siquiera podían decir más de dos palabras seguidas, la opción de hacer algo con la libertad a su alrededor estaba muy lejos de ser aprovechada.

Luego de que se toparan casi por casualidad, solo bastó una mirada para tomar asiento en el primer banco a la vista. La abrumadora pesadez del ambiente no podía verse mejor acompañada que por la lluvia insistente. El desánimo, de todas formas, no sería menor. Habían perdido, la sensación de derrota ya era suficiente y nada había para remediarlo, el destino estaba sellado, era eterno e inevitable. Por inconformes que estuvieran, la situación no cambiaría y la lluvia seguiría cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

Considerarlo una pérdida como tal sería no era exactamente correcto, pero la victoria también estaba lejos de suceder, tanto o más que una aceptación pacífica de los hechos. Nunca sería fácil de creer, pero las opciones antes que existir ya podrían considerarse imposibles. Tampoco habría otra cosa para cualquier bando que la rendición. El Armagedón falló y nadie tenía el poder suficiente para iniciarlo de nuevo o, para el caso, traer una mejor conclusión.

—¿Ganamos o perdimos?

—¿Lo primero, lo segundo? ¿Ambos?

—Ni siquiera puede ser un empate…

—No…

Las pesadas gotas continuaron su curso, el agua les escurría por todos lados pero ninguno haría una sola cosa para detenerla. Ni siquiera lograban mover algo más allá de sus bocas, la aprehensión era una fuerza con tanto poder sobre ellos que cualquier otra cosa era fácilmente aplastada bajo su enorme peso. Incluso la ira, la decepción y las dudas terminaron cediendo.

—¿Deberíamos...? —comenzó el arcángel, mas poco habría en esos momentos que le diera suficiente seguridad para preguntar. Estaba acabado, con suerte sería él mismo antes de verse obligado a regresar a su puesto.

—Como si pudiera saberlo… —respondió el Lord, tan apagado como Gabriel. Ambos no pasarían por menos de una sombra de lo que eran esa misma tarde.

—Podría ser una señal.

—Es el maldito Plan Inefable, absolutamente todo puede ser una puta señal —gruñó, con más sentimiento del que había tenido al llegar a ese lugar, pero aun no fue suficiente para causar el impacto que deseaba, o el arcángel estaba tan decaído que ni siquiera lo reprendió por su lenguaje innecesariamente ofensivo.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió a decir Gabriel, esta vez mirando a Beelzebub, que no se giró hasta que el primer granizo eligió su cabeza como pista de aterrizaje. 

—Ya lo habíamos hablado —quiso iniciar y decirlo todo, pero los ojos violeta se lo impidieron. Nunca sabría por qué, tampoco es como si ahora mismo la angustia del arcángel le provocara alguna emoción. Ese día ninguno iba a existir como nada más que dos cuerpos. Su deseo, no obstante, era tan claro que no hubo mayor traba luego de ese corto silencio—. Y de todas formas no seremos los primeros —extendió su mano izquierda, Gabriel la tomó con su diestra. Enredaron sus dedos—, no voy a retractarme. 

—Lo sé.

Y fueron aquellas las palabras más seguras que se dirían por el resto de la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ok, listo! Ahora, dos cosas;
> 
> Uno: La última historia, la de los burocráticos inefables, no fue absolutamente nada bien recibida cuando la publiqué en una página de Good Omens en fb ni en mi tumblr, así que de ante mano me disculpo si por mí terquedad te hice leer algo horrible 💔🙈
> 
> Dos: ¿Adivina quién a escrito (finalmente) la segunda parte de "Indudablemente legal? ¡Oh sí! Esta tipa de aquí 🎊🎊🎊 🤣
> 
> La subiré de inmediato, no voy a ser tan cruel de hacerte esperar 😚
> 
> Bien, lo dejaré aquí, aún falta una recopilación más 😄, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí soportando mis locuras y mis tontas inseguridades 😣. Definitivamente ya tienes un lugar entre los pedacitos de mi corazón ♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨ 
> 
> Te amo 💕


End file.
